Cream pearl
Cream pearl is a homeworld gem that used to serve blue diamond but then,given to yellow diamond by jasper.She currently stays at the pink diamond facility. Appearance cream pearl wears a light brown and creamy dress with a collar around her neck.She is skinny and is the same size as other pearls on homeworld. personality cream pearl is very shy.When she served blue diamond,in her court,she was very responsible and respectful.Then,when she started to serve yellow diamond,cream pearl tried very hard to be respectful.Around other gems at the PD facility,she's also a hard worker. History Cream pearl was made on homeworld to serve in blue diamonds court.In times before the war,cream pearl would be an escort on missions,for many of blue diamonds gems.Then,cream pearl,two copper guards,a blue topaz,and three unknown gems,were sent to go to the moon base to check on something,but their ship crashed on mars,causing cream pearl and her crew to be separated,pearl wandered the planet,until a gem warship came and picked her up,and brought her to yellow diamond.Blue diamond returned to pickup cream pearl.Then,during the war,pearl didn't want to be part of it,so she stayed at the pink diamond facility where she served yellow diamond.Then,one day,cream pearl had heard of other types of pearls being held captive in the facility,so,cream pearl begged yellow diamond to free at least on of the pearls,which was cranberry pearl.Yellow diamond freed cranberry pearl,which made cream pearl very happy.Then,sometimes,cranberry pearl would visit cream pearl at the facility.Then,while,cranberry pearl was visiting cream pearl at the facility,cranberry's homeplanet,Zolara,was destroyed.cranberry pearl was taken to planet Vixite,making cream pearl very upset.Then,way after the rebellion war,cream pearl stayed at the facility. Abilities Cream pearl possesses standard Gem abilities and traits, including shape-shifting, fusion, and the ability to summon a weapon. Fusions When fused with cranberry pearl,they form Coconut pearl Relationships blue diamond When cream pearl was made she had served in blue diamonds court.she was very respectful towards her diamond. Yellow diamond TBA Voice actress Deedee_Mango Gemology A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. The ideal pearl is perfectly round and smooth, but many other shapes, known as baroque pearls, can occur. The finest quality natural pearls have been highly valued as gemstones and objects of beauty for many centuries. Because of this, pearl has become a metaphor for something rare, fine, admirable and valuable. The most valuable pearls occur spontaneously in the wild, but are extremely rare. These wild pearls are referred to as natural pearls. Cultured or farmed pearls from pearl oysters and freshwater mussels make up the majority of those currently sold. Imitation pearls are also widely sold in inexpensive jewelry, but the quality of their iridescence is usually very poor and is easily distinguished from that of genuine pearls. Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqVxl5K32Zk ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW82Ftg_5iw[[Category:Gemsonas]] Category:Homeworlders Category:Pearls Category:Tevs gems